Behind Slytherin Robes: a Dramione FanFiction
by RainDeLay
Summary: Set During Deathly Hallows. What will happen? Dramione Fanfic. Sorry if it isn't very good
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was jolted awake by a cool, wet cloth being placed gently on her forehead. Her war reflexes kicked in and went for her wand in her boot. She slowly brought her hand down her leg and into her boot. All she felt was the soft fur in to boot. Her wand wasn't there. "Nice Try, Gryffindor Princess." She looked up into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Bloody Hell, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, "Where is my want! And where the hell are we!?" Draco smirked, " We, Granger, are in none other than the Shrieking Shack. Dobby came to rescue you all, but he had so many people to get that when Bellatrix had a knife to your throat, Dobby grabbed the last of them, without you. As soon as she threw the knife at Dobby, I tackled you out of her arms and apperated here. I din't know where Dobby took the rest of them." Hermione was stunned. Why would Draco "bloody" Malfoy help her. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. She flipped it over, expecting to find the dark mark, but it wasn't there. "Draco," Hermione said. "How in the world did you get rid of it?" Draco sighed, "I asked Snape to find a counter-curse. he also created a potion to get rid of it. The counter-curse and potion worked. I was in the hospital wing for weeks. It was so painful that I felt like i was dying." "Why," Hermione said, stunned. "For you," Draco said, "Also for the fact that the Dark Lord is getting weaker, he tried to hide it but he's not the best at hiding emotions. Well, the ones he has. He isn't going to win against Potter." Draco sighed. Hermione, I know I treated you badly. I am so, so sorry for treating you the way I did. I'm sorry for calling you that foul, nasty word. I'm sorry for making fun of you for being a book worm. I love you! And I'm so, so, so sorry I treated you like that." Hermione didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. "Hermione..." Draco gave a weak laugh, "Please. Say Something? Anything?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then she stopped herself. She sighed. "Draco..." she began, "I used to like you, but then you were so different. So pure-blooded. I didn't think you would date a mudblood like me." She looked up at him. he looked like he was in shock. She reached into her boot to get her want, forgetting it wasn't there. "Draco, give me my wand." Draco shook his head. "Why should I? So you can go get yourself injured some more? Where are you going to go?" "Draco, I'll be right back, or I can blindfold you and take you with me through side apperation." "I'll go blindfolded. I would rather be blindfolded than losing you again," Draco smiled sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione took the wet cloth and dried it out with a hot air charm. She then wrapped it tight over Draco's eyes. "Can you see anything?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head, "I only see black nothingness." "Good." Hermione grabbed onto Draco's arm and counted backwards in her head 5. 4. 3. 2. "One." She said out loud and twisted. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a wand in her face. The wand belonged to none other than Fleur Delacour. She looked around. Harry and Ron were at the table standing with their wands out, Ron's mouth stuffed with food. Bill was a few feet away from Fleur with his wand slightly relaxed. "Fleur, would you mind getting your wand out of my face?" Hermione asked in all seriousness. "Not yet, Hermione, If you are who you look like. We still don't know if it is actually you." Fleur said. Harry walked over to where they were standing. "Okay, here are three questions the real Hermione Granger would know. One, What is your patronous?" Hermione laughed, "As you all well know, Harry, it's an otter." "Two," Harry said without missing a beat, "what did you do in your sixth year for S.P.E.W.?" "I knitted hats, scarfs and socks for the house elves to set them free." Harry nodded in approval, "Final question, What spell did you use to fix my glasses our first year on the Hogwarts Express?" "Oculus Reparo" Hermione said casually. Harry put his wand back into his pocket, satisfied, but Fleur wasn't, "Harry ask her one more question." "Fine. Hermione, how did we save Buckbeak our third year?" Hermione smiled. She knew that the only people who knew about saving Buckbeak was Harry, Dumbledore and Ron. "We used my timeturner. Just you and I." Harry looked at Fleur and smiled, "This is her alright." Fleur put her wand in her pocket and embraced Hermione. Thank the centaurs you are safe!" Harry then realized Draco was behind Hermione, blindfolded. "Hermoine, I'm glad to see you. But did you have to bring the ferret?" "Harry, I'll explain everything to you guys later. But first, Where's Dobby?" "Dobby's dead." Ron said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dobby's dead." Hermione re-stated. She couldn't believe her ears. Dobby couldn't be dead. She started crying. "Hermione, it's okay, come here." said Draco, still blindfolded. Hermione looked to Draco to see that he was still blindfolded. Hermione satrted to laugh, sniffling because she stopped crying. "Draco, your still blindfolded? Do you know where you are and whom you are with?" "Well," started Draco, "I don't know where we are but, I know this is where Dobby took everybody because of Potter's voice. So, It's Potter, Weasley, Loony Lovegood, Ollivander, and the goblin. I'm guessing when you say Fleur, you mean Fleur Weasley nee. Delacour. This means her half-werewolf husband and Weasley's older brother, William, must be here." Harry nodded in surprise. Bill looked shocked, "Very good, Draco, but call me Bill not William. William sounds so formal." "And Luna's not loony!" Hermione stated. "Oh, I am so sorry," Draco said sarcastically. "Fleur, Bill; Do you mind staying here with the ferret while Ron and I talk to Hermione?" "Not a problem, "Harry." Bill said, leaving Draco to a chair to sit, "He will be just fine." Harry, Ron and Hermione walked from the kitchen to the living room. Harry then proceeded to cast a silencing charm around the room so nobody else would overhear them. "What is this about," Hermione asked wearily. "Why did you bring the ferret here?" Ron asked. His face turning a beet red. "For your information, Ronald, that "ferret" is the one who saved me." Harry stepped between them. Hermione and Ron were inching closer together. "Can't they find him because of his dark mark?" Harry asked Hermione questionably "Harry, go look. He doesn't have the dark mark anymore." Harry walked over to Draco who was shifting nervously in his seat, hearing the footsteps. Harry took Draco's arm, pushed his sleeve up. "It's not there, Potter." Is it?" Draco sneered. Harry was stumped. He took his wand out and muttered something under his breath. "It isn't a glamour charm either," Draco said, "I really did change." "Why," Ron snarled. "For Hermione," Draco whispered. "Hermione, you can take the blindfold off of Draco now," Harry stated. Hermione went over to Draco to take the blindfold off. Draco blinked, adjusting his eyes. When he opened them, Harry was in front of him with a smirk on his face. Ron was next to Harry, his face loosing the red color. He then saw Hermione, she looked even more beautiful than she had the past few years. "Well, are you going to tell me what this place is?" Draco asked. "No, not yet." Harry said, "Not until we trust you." Draco nodded his head, "Very well than. May Hermione and I have something to eat. Hermione is malnourished and I haven't eaten in a day." "Of course." Fleur stated plainly. After Hermione and Draco ate, it was almost passed nine that night. "Harry, I think we should all head to bed," Hermione advised, "We all need our sleep for tomorrow." "Somebody needs to watch Draco though," Ron said, "we don't trust him enough. Also, we only have two guest bedrooms." "Okay," Hermione started, "Harry, you and Ron will take one and I will sit there and watch Draco." Ron and Harry looked at her hesitantly. Hermione reassured them, "I'll be fine." Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry was the first one to speak, "Okay, than. Goodnight." Ron looked at Harry in bewilderment. Harry gave Ron a "don't question me" look. "Fine," said Ron getting upset again, "Goodnight." They than went up to their guest room leaving Hermione and Draco alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione showed Draco the guest bedroom. "Well, here is where you will be sleeping the next few weeks, maybe." Hermione said. "And where will you be sleeping, my love." Draco said whispering the last line. Hermione laughed, "I'm not sleeping tonight. I have to watch you." "Psh. You can come lay with me." Draco said. "The mighty Draco, trying to get into my pants," Hermione made quotes in the air, "and I thought you were better than that." Draco scoffed. "I do not wish to, "he mimicked her actions," get into your pants." "Than why would you want me to get into bed with you?" Hermione questioned. Draco looked into here eyes, "you're exhausted. Bellatrix didn't let you sleep. I promise I won't go anywhere." Hermione thought it over. "Here, sign this." She scribbled something down quickly on a piece of paper. Draco picked up the paper and read it quickly, "I, Draco Malfoy, will not get out of bed to cause harm to anybody or anything and will not leave this house or tell anybody of it's location. Fair Enough." Draco said. He scribbled his name down onto the paper. "Why did you want me to sign this paper?" Draco asked. Hermione snatched the paper from him and started mumbling words and circling the paper with her wand. "There," She said matter-of-factly, "Now if you try to do any of these things, you get put into a full body bind until I take it off of you." Draco laughed, "Oh, Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of our age." Hermione got into her pajamas and Draco asked Hermione to transfigure hs clothes into pajamas. They crawled into bed and turned their backs to each other. "Goodnight, Draco" Hermione said. "Goodnight, Hermione. Sweet Dreams." And Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
